


Lost In Space

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-23
Updated: 2009-06-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Veronica Jadis always knew she was different, but didn't know how different when she was pulled from her time onto Enterprise. Reed/OFC [wip]





	1. Hit Me With A Semi, Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Ok so this is my attempt at an Enterprise story, and I'm new to this site so any advice would be **very** welcome.  
  
 _The radio! Or is it just the galaxy, giggling at us again?- Malcolm_  
  
It can giggle all it wants, but the galaxy isn't getting any of our bourbon.- Trip  


* * *

_I was running, trying to get away from what was chasing me. It was dark and the only light was me, trying to escape what was chasing me. Something whipped out and caught me on the arm. I felt warm liquid drip down my arms and I jerked away from the thorny whip by running in another direction in the inky black darkness, screaming my lungs out._

_I sneaked a look behind me to see if it was still after me, panting with the effort of running so hard. I realized that I was now running through thick woods as all the light and color came back to my surroundings. I looked at my arm that was attacked and I had a long gash up to my elbow and it was pouring dark crimson blood. The pain from it made my arm twitch slightly. I blinked back the tears and terror that was coursing throughout my body. I leaned against a tree while I tried to catch my breath._

_While I was there, I tried to get the gash from leaking any more of my precious life. I noticed a stream nearby and stumbled to it. The icy cold water brought goosebumps on my abnormally pale skin as I washed my wound. The stream was tainted with my crimson blood as I watched it flow down its way. While I was watching it, I noticed that the farther I looked my surroundings had a faded tint to it like the blackness I had escaped was slowly creeping up on me, ready to devour me into its oblivion._

_And in that creeping darkness, I saw this being, watching me. I couldnâ€™t really see it but I did see its wide-mouthed cruel smile. I screamed again as it leaped for me. I fell into the stream and was engulfed by it. As I floated in the inky blackness again, I didnâ€™t feel scared anymore._

_â€œThey know where you are. Prepare for a re-location. You are ready.â€ I heard a voice say._

Then I fell out of my bed. I scrambled to get all the comforters off of me and frantically looked around. I was in my one bedroom apartment, safe and sound. I looked at my clock beside my bed.

**5:23 A.M.**

â€œWhat the fuck?â€ I sighed sharply. Might as well get ready for the day.

Around seven, I headed out the door to my car wearing my favorite outfit for when I was feeling a little tired but it was also a bit nippy. So I decided to wear my black and pink overalls with my skintight white long sleeve that happened to have a hood on it and my big black boots. I had my bags packed to go see some of my relatives.

Soon I was out on the road and hunting for my lovely Zune. I had my bags upfront with me. Donâ€™t ask me why, I just did.

I pulled up to a red light and decided that since it was red, I could look for my Zune. I had unzipped my red rolly bag and was hunting though my clothes and finally found it. I zipped it up then someone honked at me. I turned around and flipped them off and realized that the light was green.

â€œOops..â€ I chuckled and proceeded forward. Suddenly I didnâ€™t hear my music, but I heard crunching metal and screams. My screams, as I realized that the semi to my right, had run the red light and slammed straight into me.


	2. Hit Me With A Semi, Part Two

My vision went dark there for a few seconds and I felt my body being violently flung. I thought I hit the door to my left but I was flying for an awful long time, then I felt the impact, like I was thrown through a glass window. I landed and skidded on the ground and finally hit something to stop my skidding.

_Iâ€™m not dead!!!!!_ My brain seemed to scream over and over. I slowly opened my eyes, expecting to see my mangled car but instead I saw this metal corridor.

_Wait, maybe I am dead but went to some sort of place?_ I tried to rationalize, so I hit myself in the knee. _Oh yeahâ€¦ That hurtâ€¦ Iâ€™m aliveâ€¦_

I hurt everywhere and I felt like I just been hit by a semi.. Oh wait.. I had been already!! I touched the metal wall and realized that it was cold and my arm was bleeding. I touched my bleeding left arm and realized that there was a huge gash going up from my arm to my elbow. While I was looking down, I saw my red rolly bag and my Zune on the floor along with huge shards of glass and chunks of metal.

I followed the trail where I skidded from and there was this mangled hole in the wall and sparks was flying from it.

I looked up when I heard people shouting and things hissing. There was a whole lots of people running through the corridors and they were all wearing this navy blue jumpsuit like deal but around their shoulders they had these strips of color. One was yellow, another was green and so on.

They were all messing with that whole in the wall when one of them noticed me. His face held surprise and fear. He touched a panel frantically.

â€œCaptain, we have an intruder!â€

_Wha?? Intruder?? Where???_

I scooped up my Zune and stuffed in my pocked as some of those guys got weapons out and pointed them at me. If anyone is pointing weapons at me and Iâ€™m outnumbered, guess what I did?

I flippin ran from those psychos! Bet your ass I did.

I screamed more as shots were fired and narrowly missed me. I pounded to my left and down another corridor but I came up to a door and pushed all the little buttons until it â€œswooshedâ€ open.

I almost killed myself by falling down these steps that I didnâ€™t see. I landed on the bottom on my right shoulder. Stifling back a sob, I stumbled my way around until I sought refuge behind some big ass containers.

I sat down gratefully and tried to regain my breath. First, Iâ€™m in a nightmare of an accident.. Now.. Iâ€™m in a nightmare place!!

I cradled both my arms to my body as I rocked myself in effort not to cry. I tried to move my shoulder but I think I broke it or something cause it hurt like a bitch and my left arm was still bleeding like a motherfucker.

I heard a person ordering people around and footsteps ran by me. I scooted closer in my refuge, hoping no one will see me. I looked around again and found that there was this strange stick so I grabbed it so I could have some sort of weapon in case they come for me again.

Then my waterworks came. I couldnâ€™t help it, for some odd reason I needed to cry just a little at my situation. The hot tears brimmed up at my eyes and spilled over while I tried to contain my body-racking sobs.

â€œPorthos! What are you doin down here?â€ I heard some one laugh in a gruff like voice, â€œWait Porthos! Whereâ€™d ya go?â€

Suddenly a cute little dog approached me. I tensed up at first then the little dog cocked its head and my tears started to pour faster.

â€œHey there babyâ€¦ â€œ I put down my weapon and motioned out for the cute little dog, â€œWhatâ€™s your name, sugar?â€ I smiled/cried as the dog allowed me to pet him. He was so cute! I think he was a beagle. He started to lick my hand and nudged my arm slightly.

â€œYeah, Iâ€™m pretty banged up and I canâ€™t stop crying!â€ I sobbed again. The little dog trotted a few meters from me and looked at me like â€œFollow me!â€. I shook my head.

â€œNo, sugar. Those people are after me..â€ Then the dog barked at me and waited there for me.

â€œThere ya are, Porthos!â€ The same guy exclaimed.....


	3. Hit Me With A Semi, Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Trip: Where did you put the phase pistols?_

  
Author's notes: _Trip: Where did you put the phase pistols?_  
Malcolm: You're going to shoot a bug?  
Trip: I'm just going to stun it.   


* * *

A tall guy, with blonde hair, came into my view. He saw me and kinda jumped back with his hands held out in front of him. I grabbed up my weapon and brandished it out in front of me protectively.

â€œWhoa there now. Iâ€™m not gonna hurt ya!â€ He exclaimed in a thick accent that sounded really familiar. The dog, I guess its name was Porthos, came up to me again and sat beside me while barking at the guy, â€œIt looks like youâ€™ve made a friendâ€¦ How about you give me that and weâ€™ll talk?â€ I hesitated at first but he seemed nice and he was smokin hot friendly-like. So I handed him the bar, eyeing him warily while blinking back tears.

â€œY-Your accentâ€¦â€ I stuttered out and he laughed.

â€œYea yea I know, I sound like a hillbilly. Iâ€™m actually from Florida, uh thatâ€˜s on Earth.â€ He laughed.

â€œWhat? Weâ€™re on Earthâ€¦â€ I said in a â€œduhâ€ tone. It was my turn to look surprised when he gave me a weird stare.

â€œHow 'bout I take you to our Doctor and we can figure this out with the Cap'n..â€ He held his hands out but I could only use my left arm even with the huge gash. As I got up, a wave of dizziness hit me like that semi did and I started to fall again. _Shiiiiit, did I give blood or what?_

Thankfully that guy caught me before I could do anymore damage to myself. While I had my head buried in his chest, I heard this stampede of people rush up.

â€œCommander! We need to take her into custody.â€ Another guys voice called out in a British accent, it seemed. I couldnâ€™t see who it was because of all the flippin spots.

â€œNot now Malcolm, sheâ€™s hurt. Iâ€™m gonna take her to Dr. Phlox before you do anything.â€ He scooped me up before I could say anything. I tried to get out of his grasp.

â€œCommander, she looks violent!â€ He warned again.

â€œViolent my ass! Leave me alone!â€ My mood suddenly went to highly annoyed and it didnâ€™t help when it was a thousand degrees and the world was spinning!

â€œMalcolm, if you really just canâ€™t stand ya'self, why donâ€™tcha come with me?â€ The guy carrying me told him.

â€œFine, I will then.â€ He fired back and thatâ€™s when my body decided to black out on this whole situation.

_An hour later_

"Whoa, wha' the fuck??"

â€œAh, I see that youâ€™re awake now.â€ A friendly voice announced. I tried to get up but someone forced me back down and thatâ€™s when I saw him. He tucked the curtains away so I can see him properly.

This dude had ridges on the side of his face and weird ears. I blinked a couple of times to make sure I was seeing right.

â€œHoly fucking crackersâ€¦ I must really be on some shitâ€¦â€ I rubbed my eyes again and looked at that dude again, â€œFirst that crazy ass dream, then the semi, getting chased by psychos and now thisâ€¦â€

â€œPardon me?â€ He asked politely.

â€œUmâ€¦.Whatâ€¦ are you?â€ I hesitantly asked. He chuckled, â€œOh, If you donâ€™t mind me asking?â€

â€œNot at all, my name is Dr. Phlox and Iâ€™m a Denobulan.â€

â€œA what?â€ But before my question was answered, more people came in. Two guys and a girl came walking in. One of those guys was the dude that helped me out.

I tensed again as they all approached me.

â€œMy name is Captain Jonathan Archer.â€ A guy with a long-ish friendly face approached me. He held out his hand for me to shake. I hesitantly shook it.

â€œVeronicaâ€¦and I donâ€™t mean to be so blunt but where the hell am I?â€ He smiled and scratched the back of his head.

â€œYouâ€™re on the Starship Enterprise.â€

â€œWhat?â€ I said flatly, â€œStarship? I really must have been hit by that semi pretty damn hardâ€¦â€ I ran one of my hands through my red hair, â€œHey! Iâ€™m fixed!â€ I rotated my shoulder and flexed my left arm. Everyone but that woman laughed, â€œHowâ€™dya do it?â€ I asked the doctor.

â€œWell, you had some pretty extensive injuries but theyâ€™ve all healed nicely.â€ He nodded while checking me over again.

â€œSoâ€¦ Do yâ€™all have any idea how I got here cuz I sure as Hell donâ€™t..â€ They all looked at each other.

â€œWe were hoping you could tell us..â€ The blonde dude said. I looked at them blankly.

â€œAll I remember was I was driving to visit my family when this huge semi ran a red light and slammed into my car then I was here being chased by a bunch of psychos with guns!â€ I started to get a little upset again.

â€œSo you know nothing about what happened on our ship?â€ The woman asked calmly. As I looked closer at her eyebrows were arched and she had pointy ears like an elf. _HA! Lord Of The Rings!!!_

â€œUh what you mean by ship? Are we on the ocean? Cause I canâ€˜t swim worth shit..â€ I looked around for a window of some sort.

â€œUh, noâ€¦ Doctor does she have any head injuries?â€ The Captain asked the doc.

â€œNo, none that I can detect anyways but she does have some accelerated abnormal brain mass.â€

â€œWHAT?! Does that mean I have like cancer or something?!â€ I shrieked.

â€œNo,â€ the Doctor laughed, â€œCancer was cured 20 years ago..â€

â€œWhat do you mean 20 years ago? Are we even in the same timeline or something?â€ I asked that in a sarcastic/funny manner that I have when I'm stressed but again I got that look again.

â€œWhatâ€™s the date, Veronica?â€ The doc asked me. I looked at him strange.

â€œOctober 18.. Why?â€

â€œNo the whole date..â€

â€œOctober 18, 2008...Are you actually saying that Iâ€™m not in the right time? Dude not even an hour ago I was in my apartment fixing to go to my familyâ€™s house and now Iâ€™m here in another time? You gotta be shittin' with me, dude.I mean I was kidding about that. I must be fuckin' dreamin'â€¦â€ I muttered that last part to myself.

â€œBy your date, it is October 18, 2151.â€ The woman said.


	4. Dinner and a Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Captain Archer: You missed T'Pol's latest battle with chopsticks._

  
Author's notes: _Captain Archer: You missed T'Pol's latest battle with chopsticks._  
  
Commander Tucker: Darn. Dinner and a show.   


* * *

A fish out of water had nothing on me at that moment. They were showing me proof that it was indeed 2151. I was not in my own time, so what the hell happened? Was I granted new life after the semi or was my past life a fake like in those Matrix movies?

After Dr. Phlox checked me over again, I was soon permitted to walk around and survey the ship. It was a nice ship, and what I kinda expected out of a spaceship, so that made it uber cool which surprised Dr. Phlox in my acceptance of these new turn of eventsâ€¦ Well, I admit, Iâ€™ve always wanted to be on a spaceship

My newly discovered friend was showing me around the spaceship called Enterprise and one of the places first seen was the mess hall or the cafeteria as I liked to call it .

â€œSo why do people call you Trip?â€ I asked him as we walked. The captain insisted on me eating with him and Trip today.

â€œIts short for Triple.â€ I raised my eyebrow at him, â€œMy whole name is Charles Tucker the III.â€ He laughed, â€œSo since weâ€™re on the subject of whole namesâ€¦â€ I rolled my eyes at him.

â€œI donâ€™t wanna tell you my whole name! Its too long!â€ I whined which made him laugh even more.

â€œCâ€™mon, now, Iâ€™m gonna find out one way or another.â€ I sighed.

â€œFine, its lillvronicavangalinejadisâ€¦â€

â€œWhaâ€˜?â€ I huffed at him.

â€œLily Veronica Evangaline Jadis!â€

â€œWell, I think its better than beinâ€™ a third!â€ He laughed at me.

â€œIâ€™ve always thought Lily was too girly so Iâ€™ve always been called V or Red.â€ I explained at we walked up to a door. Trip pushed a button on the panel beside him.

â€œCome in.â€ It said and the doors whooshed open. Inside was Captain Archer awaiting us at the table.

â€œSo I see that Tripâ€™s been giving you the grand tour. I know that its not what youâ€™re used to but youâ€™re happy to stay with us.â€ Captian Archer offered.

"Well, I don't think I can go anywhere else at the moment anyways...I don't think...But Iâ€™m not gonna lie to ya, this is way different than what Iâ€™m used to but Iâ€™ve always wanted to be traveling the galaxyâ€™s and see new stuff.â€ I admitted to him.

â€œWell, youâ€™re aboard the right place. Thatâ€™s our mission. To seek out new life forms.â€ He chuckled and motioned for me to sit down. Trip was to the left of me and the Captain to the right. There was another place set out directly in front of me, just awaiting to be filled.

â€œAre we expecting anyone else?â€ I asked.

â€œYea, Tâ€™Pol usually eats with us too. In fact, she late. Thatâ€™s a first.â€ Trip mentioned but no sooner than he said that, there was another chime.

â€œCome in.â€ Captain Archer announced. The same woman from before came strolling in.

â€œI am sorry I am late, Captain. The scans took longer than anticipated.â€ She gracefully sat down opposite to me.

â€œNaw, youâ€™re only what? A minute late?â€ Trip joked.

â€œYes, and that means I was still late.â€ Trip just shrugged.

â€œVeronica, this is Sub-Commander Tâ€™Pol. Sheâ€™s the shipâ€™s science officer.â€ The Captain explained to me.

â€œUm, if you donâ€™t mind me askingâ€¦ What.. Uh.. Are you?â€ I asked timidly. I didnâ€™t want to be tickin' people off that I just met.

â€œI am a Vulcan.â€ She spoke. Yeah, that just cleared everything upâ€¦I nodded slowly.

â€œSo, since you're the science officer, youâ€™d like keep an eye on any kind of anomalies and stuff?â€ She raised an eyebrow.

"Something like that."

"And you Trip?"

"I'm the ship's Chief Engineer and a damn good 'un at that."

â€œMy arenâ€™t we modest today?â€ Captain Archer replied. I grinned at this conversation between them. They must be good friends as well. Soon our meal was here but I have to admit, I felt kinda guilty for letting other crewmen bring me my food when I could just go and get it.

â€œSo Veronica, tell us about yourself.â€ Captain Archer asked me while scooping up some spaghetti.

â€œUh, wellâ€¦what would you like to know?â€ I sipped on my water.

â€œWell, where you were born.. What you like to.. Stuff like that.â€

â€œI feel like Iâ€™m being interviewedâ€¦ Ok so I was born in Mississippi..â€ Trip cut me off.

â€œMississippi, huh? I grew up in Florida.â€ I laughed at him.

â€œDude!â€ They all looked at me weird, â€œUh, itâ€™s a figure of speech, anyway. I have a little sister, sheâ€™s 15 and Iâ€™m 20. .â€I trailed off.

â€œActually you would be approximately 163 years old as of now.â€ Tâ€™Pol told me.

â€œOhâ€¦ well, thatâ€™sâ€¦ cool I guess..â€ I managed out. My age has always been an issue with me and now, technically, I'm even older.

â€œHey Tâ€™Pol, I thought that a Lady never revels her age?â€ Trip winked at me.

"That is not logical, Commander therefore I do not think that applies to me." She replied.

"So you wouldn't mind me askin' how old ya are?"

"Trip! That's rude!" I threw my napkin at him. Captain Archer was quietly letting him put his foot in his mouth.

"Thank you Veronica." She dabbed her mouth with her napkin, "But I am older than you and you should do well to remember that." I snorted into my drink at Trip's face.

The rest of dinner included stories about their adventures so far and what they'd like to do out here.


	5. Trippin' Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ok, so I know that a few things are a tad bit off but bear with me here.. I'm a little new to this_

  
Author's notes: _Ok, so I know that a few things are a tad bit off but bear with me here.. I'm a little new to this_  


* * *

Later on, I was sitting in my new room, or quarters as they called it. Man, theyâ€™re so much I gotta get used to.

_Chime_

â€œUh, come in?â€ Trip came right on through, grinning at me.

â€œSo, howâ€™s things so far?â€ I shrugged and sat on my bed. He followed suit, â€œI got with Dr. Phlox and Tâ€™Pol and we all found out everythinâ€™ we could â€˜bout ya, like all yer medical records and stuff. I even found some things about yer family, if you wanted to know what happened to them..â€ He handed me this palm pilot thing the size of my Zune but way thinner.

â€œYou, ah, touch it..â€ He told me as I was looking at it, â€œIts a PADD.â€

â€œThanks.â€ I muttered. He nudged my shoulder causing me to smile, â€œDo ya think that you can help me with my Zune?â€ I showed him what I was talking about.

â€œWhazit?â€ He asked as he pressed a button. Suddenly my music started blaring.He held it out arms length and gave me the "WTF" look.

â€œWell, in my time itâ€™s a music player but now that Iâ€™m not there anymore, I donâ€™t have a charger for it and without my music, youâ€™re gonna have one depressed person on board.â€ I pushed the pause button and it stopped.

â€œHm, maybe I can fix it to where it has a longer battery life or sumthinâ€¦â€

â€œYa know, whenever you gotta free moment or so..â€ He smiled at me.

â€œMeet me for dinner â€˜morrow and Iâ€™ll have a look at it plus I can also introduce ya to some of the other crewmembers. Kay?â€

I nodded as he headed out. I sat there pondering my new predicament after he left. I glanced at the PADD he left me. My curiosity started to flare but I didnâ€™t think I could take too much more today.

With that in my head, I started to turn in for the night. Right after I figured out how to work all the necessities.

_I was in that forest again but everything reminded me of being fresh, like it just had rained here. The colors were damp but vivid as I walked through the brush and leaves. Everything seemed peaceful._

_Soon I came upon a temple that was in the middle of the damp trees. I ran my hand over the old stones when I approached it. I walked in with my hand still on the wall to keep my footing._

_Upon further inspection of the stones inside, I realized that carved in them was a story telling of another race. My fingers traced all the impressions until they came upon a symbol. My mind instantly thought, â€œFire!â€ Then there was this burning on my chest. I looked down and saw that same symbol burned in the middle of my chest.._

_There was a cough and I turned around. There was a guy standing there watching this unfold in this weird black suit._

_â€œWho are you?â€ I asked, my voice coming out slowly._

_â€œYou can call me Daniels. Captain Archer and the others will take care of you while you awaken.â€ He stepped forward and touched the symbol now on my skin and things went black but I could still hear what he had to say before I left my dream._

_"Don't worry, you're safe as you can be, for now. I've done all I can_


	6. MÃ¡s amigos! (More Friends!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This is the translation of the conversation. Hopefully I said it right..._

  
Author's notes: _This is the translation of the conversation. Hopefully I said it right..._  
  
Hoshi: How are you?  
  
Veronica: Fine, and You?  
  
Hoshi: I'm feeling pretty good today, thanks!  


* * *

**_Next Day_ **

I woke up in my bed, feeling disoriented. I looked at the alarm and found that it was around 6 in the morning. With the dream quickly fading away, I got dressed.

Thank god that some of the crew members brought my stuff here, otherwise it would be very awkward to be asking for clothes. I got dressed in my baggy skater shorts, white long sleeve hoodie with my tennis shoes.

I left my quarters in the dire search for something to eat. I found the mess hall pretty easily considering I tend to get lost more times than I can count. As I walked in, there was already people in and out.

â€œRightâ€¦â€ I muttered. After watching everyone for a few seconds, I got the hang of how to get my food and stuff. It was basically like being back in school except weâ€™re in spaceâ€¦And if something happened, we'd be sucked into its cold, merciless vacuum while screaming...Maybe my eyes would pop out....

Sometimes I think too much...

Sitting down with my plate of food, I surveyed everyone going about their business. As I was attacking my breakfast, someone approached my table.

â€œDo you mind if I sit?â€ I looked up to see a black man smiling broadly at me. I motioned for him to sit with a smile of my own, â€œCaptain Archer briefed everyone on board about what happened so that way no one would be giving you any more weird looks than youâ€™re all ready getting.â€

â€œAh, its good to know that I have that heads up..â€

â€œYeah, so I thought that Iâ€™d come over and sit with ya, you know, as one of your first friends here.â€ I couldnâ€™t help but smile.

â€œOne can never have to many friendsâ€¦â€ I mused, my own demeanor raised by his cheery aura, â€œVeronica Jadis.â€ I held out my hand for him to shake.

â€œTravis Mayweather.â€ He grinned as he shook my hand.

â€œSo what do you do here?â€ I conversed with him.

â€œIâ€™m a helmsman for this piece of beauty!â€ He patted the table affectingly.

â€œSo youâ€™re a pilot for the table? I didnâ€™t realize in this time you needed pilots for tables..â€

â€œNo! I was talking about Enterprise!â€ He flicked a crumb at me, which missed me by several inches.

We got to talking about what we liked to do when another person showed up.

â€œHi, guys. Do you mind if I sit?â€

"Sure?â€

â€œDonâ€™t worry, its just Hoshi.â€ She set her tray down and smacked him upside the head.

â€œJust Hoshi?â€ She turned to me and smiled, â€œSometimes you have to teach these boys a lesson. Iâ€™m Hoshi Sato. Iâ€™m the Communications Officer aboard the ship.â€

â€œAnd sheâ€™s a genius with different languages!â€ Travis chimed in, in an effort to get back into her good graces.

â€œCool, I know a little Spanish.. Enough to make a short conversation but other than that?â€ I shrugged. She laughed and started to speak in the language.

" _Â¿CÃ³mo estÃ¡s?_ " I raised my eyebrow and grinned impishly.

" _Bien, Â¿Y tÃº?_ " She smiled at me.

" _Me siento muy bien hoy, gracias!_ " Travis looked at us like we had three heads.

"English please, Ladies!" Travis cried.

"All we did was ask each other how we were!" I laughed at him. He slightly pouted at us and dug once more into his food.

"Oh that reminds me, Dr. Phlox was wanting to see you as soon as you were done with breakfast." Hoshi told me. Why would he want to see me again? He better not stick me with anything....

As soon as we were done, Travis and Hoshi promised to show me around especially around the bridge where they worked at.

But getting there was harder than I thought....After all, I wasn't following my stomach this time..


	7. Hissy Fits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've taken so long to post another chapter.. Things have been quite crazy...

  
Author's notes: Sorry I've taken so long to post another chapter.. Things have been quite crazy...  


* * *

So after for-freakin-ever about 5 minutes, I was trying to keep my patience from dissipating as I wandered the corridors. I had a slight suspicion that I was going in circlesâ€¦But then again I have been known to be wrong from time to timeâ€¦

I pinched the bridge of my nose in order to keep my temper in check and not try to scream in frustration. I had asked one of the crew members how to get to Dr. Phlox but I got confused about halfway through the directionsâ€¦ Too many lefts..

How about re-tracing my steps? That outta workâ€¦right?

_Slam_

â€œOh dude, Iâ€™m so sorry!â€ I had just ran into a person while abruptly changing my direction.

â€œI should hope so..â€ The dude rudely said while he pushed past me and walked briskly down the corridor.

â€œI SAID I was SORRY, rude ass!â€ I yelled after him but I couldnâ€™t help myselfâ€¦ I blew a couple of raspberries at him. Whoever said I had to act my age in any time?

I stomped off in the opposite direction, hopefully to prove my theory correct about retracing steps but I just got more lost! Finally, my temper got the best of me and I kicked one of the walls and sufficiently hurt my toe.

Then thatâ€™s when all the more weirdness stared happening. During my hissy fit, its like I could sense more energy build up inside of me, to which fueled my anger because I started to get dizzy and my head hurt. I no like it when I hurt.

Things started sparking again like they did when I arrived and thatâ€™s when I realized that things wasnâ€™t right so I started to run while clutching my head. It was like a buildup of energy that I was channeling. I could feel it twisting and growing, I could feel it on my skin but somehow it was affecting the shipâ€¦.I think..I'm not sure

_Captain Archerâ€™s POV_

â€œCaptain? I believe we have a problem on E deck. An energy surge is shorting out several panels.â€ I gave Tâ€™Pol a strange look and walked over to her station. The Vulcan was sitting still with her impassive face studying the screen.

â€œDo we know whatâ€™s causing it?"

â€œNo, but it seems to be moving as well. There may be an intruder aboard.â€

â€œArcher to Reed.â€ It may be nothing but Iâ€™m not gonna take any chances.

â€œLieutenant Reed here.â€ Came his British voice. It sounded like he was annoyed at something.

â€œThere seems to be a disturbance on E deck and Tâ€™Pol has a suspicion that its an intruder disrupting the power levels there. I want you to check it out.â€

â€œIâ€˜m there now, sir but Iâ€˜ll re-check just to be safe. Reed out.â€

_Finally something interesting todayâ€¦_


	8. Repercussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ok, so there's cuss words in here... I tend to write how I would say it, like if I was actually there..._

  
Author's notes: _Ok, so there's cuss words in here... I tend to write how I would say it, like if I was actually there..._  


* * *

_Reed's Point of View_

I had grabbed a phaser and was now re-checking this deck. Hopefully, Tâ€™Polâ€™s sensors were right about the intruder. Iâ€™m a little rusty on my target practice.

Rounding a corner, I saw a body laying on the ground. Upon further inspection, I realized it was the girl that ran into me. Her breathing was erratic as she tried to cough, still face down. So I helped her up so she could breathe better and noticed, with some shock, that some sort of silver stuff was dripping from her nose.

â€œAre you all right?â€ I asked her. She halfway opened her eyes and..

Her eyes were silver tooâ€¦But I thought that her eyes were green as grass the last time I seen her?

â€œMy head fucking hurts, make it stop..â€ She mumbled. Just then all the power went out on the deck as she fainted.

_Back to me!_

I woke up in a brighter than usual room and thatâ€™s when I realized that I was back in the Sickbay.

â€œSon of a-â€

â€œI see that youâ€™ve finally joined us.â€ Dr. Phlox smiled at me. I tried to get up but he pushed me back down, â€œAh, I donâ€™t think youâ€™ll getting anywhere in your condition. Now can you tell me the last thing you remember?â€

â€œUh, I was yellin' at this dude for being so rude.. And thatâ€™s itâ€¦Do you think he did something to me?â€ I asked darkly, â€œIf so Iâ€™m so gonna mess him up..â€ Phlox chuckled again at my comment.

â€œI have often heard that on Earth, red hared females are the most violent of humans and now I suppose that to be true!â€

I found myself slightly irked at his comment but then I found that visitors had come. It was Captain Archer and that rude assâ€¦

â€œRUDE ASS!â€ I shouted and threw my pillow at him.

â€œYeah, thatâ€™s the way to treat someone who helped you out..â€ He yelped. I narrowed my eyes as I recognized that accent. Itâ€™s the dude who was basically screaming â€˜Kill it! Kill it!â€™ when I arrived here.

â€œWell, I wouldnâ€™t do that if someone would be polite enough to say â€˜Excuse Meâ€™!â€ I made quotation marks around â€˜Excuse Meâ€™.

â€œAlright, Veronica! Calm Down! Malcolmâ€™s the one who found you and brought you here.â€ Captain Archer butted in. I huffed and crossed my arms, determined not to look at him.

â€œSo Doc, what am I here for this time?â€

â€œIâ€™m glad you asked that. Remember when I first checked you out and said something about abnormal brain mass? Well, it seems to have.. Ah how should I say thisâ€¦developed to where you can access it, kind of like Betazoids and their paracortex but on a massive scale.â€ He explained to everyone.

â€œOk, Iâ€™m following but why me? I mean, Iâ€™m human and these things shouldnâ€™t happen to a human...right?â€

â€œWell, thatâ€™s something to be still determined. When the Lieutenant found you, you were â€˜bleedingâ€™ a silver substance and according to him, you had silver eyes but now..â€ He shined a light in my eyes, â€œThey are green..â€ He shuffled off to find something, while musing about this.

â€œMalcolm, are you sure you werenâ€™t imagining her eyes being silver?â€ Archer asked him.

â€œYes sir, when she ran into me the first time-â€

â€œHey, I said I was sorry!â€ I raised my voice again. He continued like Iâ€™d never said anything.

â€œI saw that they were green, but when I went back and helped her, they were silverâ€¦â€

â€œPompous bastardâ€¦â€ I muttered as I glared at him.

â€œ I beg your pardon?â€ He glared back at me.

â€œI SAIDâ€¦â€ And the lights started to flicker again. I sensed that current again but it seemed like this time I could â€˜feelâ€™ it. Phlox came over and looked at me.

â€œLieutenant, I need you not to agitate my patients. It seems that when she gets angry is when she is able to access this new ability and look, her eyes are silver now..â€ He was checking my head over again.

â€œMalcolm, stop agitating her and Veronica, calm down.â€ Archer pointed at the both of us. The flickering stopped when he rebuked us, â€œNow it seems that there has been some injustice here so I want the both of you to apologize, right now.â€ He ordered the both of us.

â€œI will if he goes first.â€ I demanded.

â€œWhy should I have to go first?â€ Malcolm demanded right back.

â€œBecause you were the one to first impede upon my honorâ€¦â€

â€œYou canâ€™t be serious..â€ But Captain Archer gave him a look, â€œFine, Iâ€™m sorry Veronica that I impeded upon your honor..â€

â€œIâ€™m sorry I threw the pillow at you, cussed you, ran into you and thought about castrating you...OW!â€ I yanked my hand away from Phlox, who had stabbed me with something.

â€œSee, your blood is completely silver now.â€ I stared at my finger, which was oozing silver but when I was examining my finger I noticed something else.

â€œDude, my fingernails are silver too! I havenâ€™t painted them or anything!â€ I cried out, in alarm. This day just wasnâ€™t getting any better.. What else changed about me?!

â€œIsnâ€™t a humanâ€™s blood red?â€ Archer asked Dr. Phlox.

â€œTechnically blood that has oxygen in it is bright red and de-oxygenated blood is like a crimson color like you would see if you were giving blood.â€ I answered without thinking. They all looked at me strangeâ€¦er, â€œWhat? Iâ€™ve had years of Biology and Health! Donâ€™t blame me for picking up all the weird stuff!â€

â€œIt is odd thoughâ€¦â€ Dr. Phlox mused as he was looking at some of the test results, â€œIt seems that her whole entire being is going through a changeâ€¦Its difficult to say when the actual changes will stop but the good news is that Iâ€™m confident that your bodily changes have stopped!â€

Phlox handed me a mirror to look at. I was my same face but everything looked different. I could tell my face was leaner, my cheekbones were slightly more visible, my eyebrows were more arched and my eyes seemed to beâ€¦out there! I even had T'Pol's ears!!

I got up, despite Dr. Phloxâ€™s protests and started to get know my altered body. I walked back and forth. I felt lighter, more agile so I tried to touch my toes.

â€œWhoa! I can touch my toes!â€ I yelled, excited at this new prospect but another one came floating back into my mind, â€œDo you think I caused what happened?â€

Everyone looked at each other uneasily.

â€œWe donâ€™t know what happened, actually.â€ Captain Archer admitted.

â€œBut somehow, you were found at the scene. I wonder why..â€ Malcolm asked me.

â€œMaybe youâ€™re just overly paranoid.â€ I spat back. I was quite fed up with his ways, â€œCan I go?â€ I asked Dr. Phlox.

â€œNo, I think I will keep you here a couple of days just in case.â€ I rolled my eyes at the good doctor and sighed. As soon as Captain Archer and he left, Phlox had me do some simple stretches.

I discovered that not only could I touch my toes; I could do a complete back bend, the splits, plus many more things I couldnâ€™t do normally.

â€œDr. Phlox!! This is so awesome!â€ I exclaimed as I did another back bend but then I got inspired. Still in my back bend, I lifted my legs to do a handstand.

â€œAnd you say that you couldnâ€™t do all this before?â€ Phlox asked me.

â€œOh no, not before..â€ I was now walking on my hands, giggling at all this but I should tell you something. When I start to laugh or giggle, thatâ€™s all I can do. So I lost my balance and fell down, giggling.

â€œIâ€™m so fucking awesome now..â€ I laughed as I laid on the floor.


End file.
